Bittersweet Wishes
by p e a c e-l o v e-b e l l a
Summary: When Massie Block, an undercover agent, is given the mission of finding out the Harrington's secret plan, she thinks it will be a breeze. But what happens when she finds herself falling in love, betrayed by a friend, and even kidnapped?
1. Preview

**Bittersweet Wishes**

Massie Block: Was raised and born as a full-fledged ninja/spy. She can jump off any building in the world and run the Boston Marathon without breaking a sweat. However, when she is assigned a mission like no other (to move into Westchester and get adopted), does she have the willpower to do it? Especially with the gorgeous Derrick Harrington on her case, this task is certainly going to one wild ride.

Derrick Harrington: Famed for being the best secret agent around….and also for his killer looks. His whole family was involved with the "spy" stuff; even his mother was a doctor for the agency. He had won hundreds of awards for saving/rescuing people but what happens when a certain Massie Block is suddenly adopted into his family? Will he be captivated by her like the rest of his family or look through the guise and figure out her true motives?

Claire Harrington: Derrick's younger sister by one year. When Massie arrives in her family, she is more than thrilled. Finally she has a true friend to talk to! And when she learns that her brother has taken a liking to Massie, she is more than willing to help out. However, when she is entrusted with the most private secret, what will she do? Keep her promise to her new best friend or support her family?

Alicia Rivera: Massie's best friend back at her hometown. She was horrified and saddened when her closest buddy suddenly disappeared without much of a trace. Thus, determined to find her friend and bring her back, she starts her expedition by breaking into the Block's estate—probably the biggest mistake in her life. She finds herself in jail for supposed theft and there she will stay. But there's something mysterious about this exotic beauty. Just what is it?

Dylan Marvil: The popular and stunning redhead that used to be the ruler of OCD until a certain someone had to appear. Now stricken of her title and gorgeous boyfriend, she vowed to war revenge on Massie in more ways than one.

Kristen Gregory: Claire's best friend until Massie Block came into the picture. Full of jealously and hate, she decides to team up with Dylan to fulfill their revenge and to get rid of Massie…forever. She still pretends to be their friends however.

Cam Block: He wasn't supposed to come to Westchester, but he just couldn't stop worrying about his younger sister, Massie. Also a spy, he conveniently found himself a job at a local gas station while keeping a close eye on his sister.

Chris Abeley: Derrick's best friend from school. He is completely clueless about the whole secret agent business, but does have his eye on Massie Block. If Derrick himself didn't have a thing for her, be assured that he would snag her faster than one could say "Watch Out."

**This is my first FanFic~**

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello~**

**I'm still not too sure if people like this plot yet…so review? Tell me if I should continue or just start anew with a brand-new story? Thanks,**

**Bella xoxo**

**Chapter One**

Life wasn't going as planned for seventeen year old Massie Block. No, in fact, it was the complete opposite of what she had hoped. Sure, she was used to the unexpected changes because of her secret-agent background, but the text she had just received from her boss (which was her dad) was completely stretching it.

Her own father expected her to go get adopted into some random family (okay, fine, not so random, but still…) and find out something about a "secret plan." Why couldn't he have chosen Cam or someone else? _I'm sure there are plenty of better spies than myself,_ she thought, _very cross and annoyed by this point._ After all, it was senior year for her and Massie was more than excited to go dress shopping with her friends for prom or spend time with her amazing boyfriend. But these plans were all ruined because his dad decided to send her faraway to some place in New York for the year. For the whole year! _I still can't believe this is actually happening._

Knocking against the door of her father's office, Massie tapped her foot impatiently. She just had to know what was going on and why this was happening to her! When she heard a muffled "Come in," she bounded into the spacious office with a furious look on her face.

"What is the meaning of this!" she nearly screamed at her father, slamming her new iPhone on her father's polished oak desk. "Why am I being sent away t-to Westchester for the entire year? Why not Cam? He's definitely a lot more experienced and talented than me! Send him there! Besides, all he does is stare at his computer all day long while I actually have a life to live! And I refuse to waste it in some unknown city in New York!

Her father patiently waited for Massie to calm down before explaining why he chose her instead of Cam. Personally, he thought it was kind of obvious and was surprised when his brilliantly intelligent daughter didn't get it.

"I won't send Cam there for the exact reason you want him to go there,'All he does here is stare at his computer all day long.' He's way too much technical for this job. I'm not saying he isn't gifted, but he doesn't have the creativeness that you have, or the trickery factor. And Cam has always been way to truthful for his own good." He paused to see how Massie was taking this in.

"As you probably know from reading the text, I want you to pretend to be adopted, to pretend that you've been an orphan for quite a while. I don't really care what you make up about your birth as long as you stick to it and don't let them figure out you're actually a spy. Anyways, that's not the important part."

Massie nodded, realizing the seriousness in her father's voice. He wasn't like this unless this was really important. Indicating for him to go on, she couldn't help but feel a little excited for this mission to begin.

"What I need you to do is find out the plan of the Harrington's. It's something so significant that if we don't know about it soon, than not only our agency will be in danger but perhaps the whole world. Here," he said, handing her a small, black device. "If you find any news or hints at all, make sure to get them recorded. This gadget right here will send the information directly to us."

She nodded, all of it yet to sink in. "So you want me to become adopted into the Harrington's household and find out their plan? That's it?"

Her father chuckled. "Yes, that's it. Of course you can't be found out or else it's not going to be pretty. All the plans have already been made for you. Kim has already sent in some adoption forms so when you arrive in Westchester, you'll be all set." And then, his eyes started to well up.

Massie was shocked. She hadn't seen her father cry or look like he was about to cry since she was three, when Cam had a concussion and almost died. Is this really happening? She thought. It's only a year.

"Don't worry dad. I'll make sure I won't get caught and will take plenty of precautions. I'll eat my vegetables daily and exercise too. And maybe, I'll decide to study once in a while too. I'll be okay, okay? Don't need to stress about me."

It was amusing how this was turning out. Suddenly, she was reassuring her father, the man who was famed around the globe, that she wouldn't get in trouble. Fatherly instincts cutting in, much?

"If you say so sweetie. You're plane leaves in about four hours. Spend the rest of the time getting prepared okay? I love you," he said, standing up to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Try to keep in contact okay?"

Massie smiled. "Of course."

Walking out of the door, she was about to go upstairs, when a sudden thought hit her.

"Hey dad, I'll still be able to go to prom right?"

Her father looked up with a strange look on his face that screamed "seriously?" But he simply nodded. "Yes."

That was all she needed. Running up the stairs, she couldn't wait until she got to Westchester. Weird how it took one speech to change her attitude completely, eh?

**Westchester Airport, New York**

**September 7, 2010**

**7:47 PM**

Massie was standing outside, five suitcases and all, waiting for a black Lexus to come pick her up. The wind was chilly and she pulled her cute yet cozy Burberry scarf just a little tighter.

Where were they? She had already waited for at least twenty minutes. How long did they expect a girl to wait?

Suddenly, a black SUV swerved up and around the corner, almost running her over. The driver was evidently in a hurry, the way he kept on cutting cars and slamming on the brakes. But when the Lexus stopped right in front of her and the driver got out, she could've fainted with surprise. Because he was probably the most sexy and most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. My name's Derrick."

A grin spread on her face. This mission was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! ****Enjoy the chapter,**

**Bella xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique! **

**Chapter Two**

Massie was stunned at how good-looking Derrick was. Shaggy, brown hair, adorable, piercing eyes; everything was just so perfect about him. He was like an angel sent from heaven for her. However, even with those killer looks, she could evidently see the traces of working in a secret agent business. There was a small, almost invisible intercom hidden on his belt and a hint on a weapon up his sleeve. And the way that he bore himself, with an aura of confidence, perfectly matched the way her father and other officers carried themselves. Yes, indeed, he was the famed "Derrick Harrington."

She was going to approach him with her usual "I'm Massie and you _better _be sorry that you were late," but she remembered her act just in time. _I can't appear to be rich or snobby. Think shy and broken. Shy and Broken._

"It's okay. I didn't wait long," she said instead. "I'm Massie by the way."

Smiling timidly, Massie started toward the car, almost tripping along the way trying to carry all five bags. "Where can I put these?"

Derrick still near the hood of the car, walked briskly over, lifting all of her suitcases at once and putting them into the trunk with an amused expression on his face. From Massie's angle, she could see his toned muscles and the way they flexed which almost made her blush crimson red. Of course, she didn't because she was used to this stuff, but still. A super hot guy helping you put your luggage into the car? Doesn't happen everyday.

"There, all set. Get into the car and we'll be ready to go," he said, offering a smile.

**Derrick's Point of View**

_Damn she's hot _were the first thoughts that entered Derrick Harrington's mind when he saw Massie. He was expecting some frizzy haired teen instead of the beautiful young woman that was standing in front of him. She was a couple of centimeters shorter than him and could easily pass as a model. Every single hair on her head seemed to be in place and there wasn't one blemish on her flawless skin. _Are you sure this is the right person?_ He questioned himself. _Why didn't mom tell me the new orphan would be so…. pretty?_

Suddenly realizing that Massie was asking him a question, he shook his head. _No perverted thoughts! She's your new sister now, remember? _Scolding himself silently, he looked up to see what she wanted. What he saw almost made him laugh out loud. She was trying to pick up all five of her suitcases at once and obviously was struggling to do so. Walking over silently, he took them from her and dumped them in the car all at once. He was mildly surprised that she even had five suitcases but decided to dismiss it._ Probably some kind of heirlooms left from her parents_ he concluded. And he never realized how wrong he was for all five of those bags was stuffed to the max with clothes and make-up.

Closing the door to the trunk, Derrick smiled. "There, all set. Get into the car and we'll be ready to go."

He wasn't too sure how he was going to handle living with this gorgeous girl but one thing was sure, he was love struck.

**Massie's Point of View**

Massie wasn't quite sure where to sit; the passenger seat or in the back. If she were acting like her usual self, this wouldn't have been a problem (she would automatically chose the front seat), but since she was supposed to be a shy orphan, she wasn't too sure what to chose.

As if he could see her uncomfortable position, Derrick casually twirled his keys around his finger. "You can take the shotgun if you like. I don't mind," he said, igniting the engine and closing his door.

Nodding, she silently opened the door and sat down, admiring the soft leather and interior of the car. It wasn't very surprising to her (the quality of the car, in fact, she was quite used to it), but to a homeless orphan it would be so she pretended (again) to be shocked and delighted. Hearing a soft chuckle escape from Derrick's lips, she looked up, a light blush on her face.

"It's pretty nice isn't it? Dad got it for me for my birthday," he said, forgetting that Massie was supposed to be an orphan.

"Y-yeah. It's quite nice," she replied quietly, trying to achieve a sad yet longing look. After all, that was how an orphan would react right? Sad that he/she never got a present from one of his/her parents, but also wanting to given a present at the same time. Personally, she thought she accomplished it pretty well. If it's going to be this easy the whole year, than this mission should be a breeze.

Derrick, realizing his mistake quickly shut his mouth and the rest of the car ride was spent in quiet, no one bothering to start a conversation.

**Harrington Estate**

**September 7, 2010**

**8:30 PM**

Massie was relieved when they finally reached the estate. The silence of the car was suffocating and completely awkward. At least she knew that Derrick was also uncomfortable as well. That gave her at least some kind of relief.

Letting him take care of her bags this time, she took her time to observe the mansion that was in front of her. The driveway was a semi-circle with a beautiful arrangement of colorful flowers and the grass was kept and not one leaf was spotted on it. The house itself was just magnificent. It looked brand new and so captivating. One could see the indoor swimming pool from the outside and the enclosed Japanese garden. "Wow…." She couldn't help but whisper.

Derrick, who apparently heard her, let out a chuckle. "If you think the outside's amazing you should see the inside. It's even _more_ amazing."

Graciously opening the door for her, he waited for her to walk in before he clamored in with her luggage. Taking it quickly, Massie looked down at her feet, pretending to be embarrassed. "Thank you," she mumbled before examining the entrance.

Yes, he wasn't exaggerating about the interior being even more intricate and pretty. There was a huge chandelier (the crystals all real diamonds) that reflected the marble floor perfectly. Two staircases swerved from the right and the left and met perfectly in the middle. It's like a daydream.

Suddenly, cheery voices entered the hallway. A middle-aged woman walked in with a wide smile plastered over her face. She looked genuinely happy and excited to meet her new "daughter."

"Hello! You must be Massie. I'm Mrs. Harrington. You can call me mom if you want," she introduced herself, engulfing her in a hug.

Massie couldn't help but smile. Even though she still had her dad, her mother had died when she was very young. Thus, she appreciated the motherly kindness she was shown now.

"Yes, I'm Massie. And it's nice to meet you Mrs. Harrington."

**Chicago Jail**

**September 7, 2010**

**11:30 PM**

Alicia Rivera, with all her beauty, was actually sitting in front of a policeman getting questioned for breaking into the Block estate an hour prior. She had never dreamed of getting caught and the shock was still sinking in. Sure, she broke into the estate, but no biggie right? After all, she hadn't exactly stolen anything. That was all that mattered anyways, right? At least, that was what she thought. The police had a different idea….

"Yes, for the last time, I wasn't trying to break in. It's just that my best friend, Massie Block, didn't come to school today so I decided to go over to check on her. At first I knocked, but when no one opened the door, I decided to climb in through the window."

The policeman raised an eyebrow. "Did it ever occur to you that they could've not been home?"

Alicia shook her head no. "Of course not. Why would they not be home?" Looking at him as if he was talking nonsense, she whined. "Can I just leave now?"

"No. You may not. I've looked through this whole thing and will send you to court to see if the judge approves of my punishment. Until then, Ms. Rivera, I would like you to sit here patiently until told otherwise."

Getting up, the policeman was about to open the door to leave when suddenly there was a gunshot. The man slumped down, dead. The murderer was obviously skilled because when people came to check in the next day, there was not a trace to be found.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Massie soon found herself in a comfy leather chair and the center of attention. She paid close attention as each family member introduced himself/herself. Since she had already met Derrick, he had excused himself to get some dinner and ice cream. (Well, mostly ice cream)

She learned that the family consisted of four people; Mr. and Mrs. Harrington (or mom and dad) and their children: Claire and Derrick. But now, it was five: Mom, Dad, Claire, Derrick, and Massie. It felt good to be part of a "real" family again. Back in Chicago, her real dad was usually busy in his office and Cam was always in his room playing on his computer. Yes, Massie could definitely get used to this.

Claire introduced herself first. She was seventeen, blond, and very pretty. The two girls hit it off very well and were excited when they were going to be in the same grade. Mrs. Harrington was pretty much "mom" and was a Medical Doctor in a famous hospital somewhere in Westchester and Mr. Harrington was "dad" and worked….somewhere. He hadn't really mentioned his job occupation.

What surprised her was that none of them seemed secret agent material except Derrick. Claire apparently had a talent in acting and in Massie's fourteen years of training, she had never heard of acting being useful while hunting down a criminal or extracting important information. And Mrs. Harrington! She was about the cheeriest person she had ever met and plus, she was a doctor! Why would a doctor ever work with an agency like that? _Maybe father got the information wrong. I'm pretty sure there's no secret plan._

Suddenly, all eyes averted to her. The family waited patiently for her to introduce herself and for a moment, she blanked out. What was she supposed to say? Her father hadn't given her specific instructions about her fake identity history. _How come I never thought of preparing an interesting story for my life? What am I going to say now?_ Massie felt a trickle of sweat drop down the side of her face. This was tough.

"Um…..I'm Massie and I've been an orphan all my life." It was just one single sentence and apparently, it was enough. The circle became quiet and she could see the rest of the family shooting guilty glances at each other. Looks like that worked, she thought a little skeptically.

"Claire dear, how about you show Massie her room now?" Mrs. Harrington put in, trying to break the awkward tension spreading around the room. "And Derrick, you might as well bring her bags up there as well."

Everyone seemed more than glad to oblige and soon Massie found herself upstairs in a room that was almost better than the one she had at home. And her room back in Chicago was _ah-mazing._

"I-it's beautiful," she said, walking up and feeling the bedspread. "Are you sure thi-this is all mine?" She made herself sound happy and beyond hopeful, as if she had just won a million dollars. After all, this was how an orphan would act right?

Derrick, who was still carrying all five suitcases, grunted impatiently. "Yeah, yeah. All yours. Now where do I put these? They weigh a ton," he complained, making a cranky face. Claire on the other side of the room couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Stop complaining. Just leave them there and you can leave. Massie and I have serious girl talk to do," she commanded.

"Whatever you say," he retorted, dropping them down on the beautiful, soft white carpet "I'll be taking my leave now Your Highnesses." With a mock bow, he turned to leave the room.

Massie watched with a sinking heart as he left and looked around desperately for something to say to keep him just a little longer. Claire, recognizing the look, shook her head. "Are you already falling in love with my dashing brother?" she whispered, giggling at her choice of the adjective. "Don't worry, you're just about the tenth billion girl to do so."

Massie looked at Claire with shock. "I can't believe you just that!" she exclaimed, with a shocked look on her face. Smiling deviously, she grabbed a pillow and hit her new sister smack on the head.

"Ohhh…you are so paying for that!" Claire yelled, hitting Massie back in the stomach.

Thus, began Massie's first night at her new home. And boy did she enjoy every minute of it.

**Massie Harrington's Room**

**September 8, 2010**

**9:30 AM**

Massie woke up with a groan. Claire and she had stayed up practically the whole night chatting and becoming...well, friends. It was definitely fun and she had never felt so close to anyone in her life, but a girl also needs her beauty sleep! And she just didn't seem to get enough of it last night. Rolling over, she strained to see the time on the clock.

_Snap! It's already 9:30? I can't let the rest of the family think I'm lazy._ Getting up quickly, Massie threw on some random clothes and quickly applied some makeup. Brushing her hair, she reassured herself she would change later. After all, there was no way she would let Derrick see her in loser clothes. No way in hell.

Suddenly, she spotted a miniscule black dot hidden in a small hole in the wall. Going through her last suitcase, she locked her door before taking out a small kit. It had all the necessary equipment for a spy, all the latest versions too! Using a small plier, she carefully picked the video camera out of its hiding place and laid it on the table. _What's this?_

**This chapter is a little ehhh...**

**Promise a longer chapter next time. :)**

**Reviews?**

**Bella xoxo**


	5. Author's Note

**Dear my precious readers,**

**I'm going to be away for two days to go visit my grandma who is really, really sick. A two days break to spend time with her and nothing else.**

**So please don't kill me!**

**I promise when I come back, I'll update twice. :)**

**Also, tell me what pairings you want the story to have and maybe your opinions of what the outcome should be?**

**Love,**

**Bella xoxo**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back. Hope you enjoy these chapters. Reviews?**

Massie carefully inspected the very small and very fragile video camera that was hiding in her room. It was something obviously made by professionals and something only a very spy-oriented family would have. _So maybe I was wrong about this family? Perhaps they do work for some agency... _And it was very well hidden, no regular person would have been able to find it and if he/she had, they would have dismissed it as an ink splatter or maybe even a tiny piece of rock.

Cautiously turning it around with the pliers, she quickly found the off button and clicked it. Now with that done, she could save it and take it apart later. _Why would they hide a video camera in my room? Do they not trust me? Are there MORE? _The last thought unsettled her and sent shivers down her spine. Glancing at the clock to see if she had some time, Massie did a full room search and found…..five more. Fully stressed now she wrapped all of them in a soft, black cloth and hid them in a drawer. _I'll disable them all later._ Walking down the stairs, she felt something new, something different. Fear. The true meaning of it. For the first time in her life, Massie Block was scared, scared of being spied on, scared of what this family could do.

Running through her hair, she tried to look energetic and excited. Looking in the mirror at the foot of the stairs, she smiled at what she saw. Perfect. Cheerful yet not too happy. Walking into the kitchen, Massie was ready to begin the day.

However, she was not expecting a totally empty kitchen with only one person inside; Derrick. Derrick was sitting on the chair with his feet propped up the table drinking what looked like coffee. It was disgusting and cute at the same time. His brown hair covered his face and it was quite obvious that he had woken up just for her. _Someone's tired_, she thought sarcastically.

"Where are Claire and um….Ms. Harrington?" Massie asked, feeling a little awkward standing at the edge of the kitchen. She tried to appear calm about being alone with Derrick, but she couldn't help but feel a little eager. _Stop it Massie! He's your brother!_ She screamed at herself, but she couldn't push the thoughts away.

"Oh, Claire's private acting classes suddenly got moved to this morning so she couldn't join us and mom always goes with her for some weird reason." Derrick's voice sounded tired. "There's breakfast on the counter though. Mom's specialty."

Massie couldn't help but let out a giggle. It was just so funny. "Okay. Th-thanks," she replied, chuckling now.

Derrick looked at her with a funny look. "What? Did I say something weird?"

By now, she was laughing very hard. "N-no. It's just your e-expression, it's so fu-funny. You look ha-half asleep right n-now," she stuttered, holding onto the table for support.

He cracked a smile. "Okay, maybe it is a little funny. But that doesn't mean you have to go bawling about it," he said in a pretend-mad tone. "Mom woke me up and made me come down here so you wouldn't feel "alone."

She stopped laughing now. Instead, a wide smile appeared on her face. "Well, thanks. I appreciate it," she said sincerely. And she meant it.

Walking up to the counter, she looked at the plates piled with food. There were scrambled eggs, waffles, bacon, pancakes, sausages, and every kind of breakfast food ever imaginable. "Woah….."

This time it was Derrick's turn to chuckle. "Surprised? Mom's an amazing doctor, but we always say she should've been a cook. Her food's awesome."

Massie nodded and grabbed a plastic plate from the counter. "It sure looks good."

Even though the food looked and smelled delicious, she controlled herself and only took some scrambled eggs, a waffle, and one sausage. _I can't become unfit while I'm here. Who knows what kind of surprises might come my way? Don't think of the delicious smell of the food. Don't think of the delicious smell of the food._ Letting out a sigh of relief when reaching the table, she took a seat next to Derrick before digging in.

"Hmmm…..it is good," she said in between bites.

And for once, Massie Block was so preoccupied with eating that she never noticed the shadow behind the door.

**Derrick's Point of View**

Derrick was sleeping oh so soundly when his mom came in and woke him up. Normally, he would have shrugged it off, but today, (just today) he tried to make an effort for his new sister, Massie and got out of bed only thirty minutes after his mother left.

_Think about it this way Derrick. You'll be all alone with your gorgeous little sister. That will have to make it up for the sleep right?_ He motivated himself. By the time he reached the stairwell however, his motivation was already half gone. Clumsily stumbling into the kitchen, he crashed onto the chair and almost fell asleep right then and there, but a little piece of his conscious made him get up and get some coffee. Mother had already cooked up a storm for breakfast so he wouldn't have to prepare anything for Massie._ Thank God_, he thought silently. Sitting back on the chair, he propped his legs on the table and focused on staying awake.

Yeah, easier said than done. In the first five minutes, he dozed off just about ten times. Furiously drinking his coffee, he tried to stay awake, trying his hardest for his little sister. It was pretty much a futile effort though.

_Damn…why can't she just wake up and eat breakfast so I can go upstairs and sleep?_

Sipping his coffee again, Derrick was more than relieved when he heard someone come down the stairs.

"Where are Claire and um….Ms. Harrington?" he heard a startled yet sweet voice say.

Turning his head away from his coffee, Derrick tried to remember what Mom had told him. "Oh, Claire's private acting lessons suddenly got moved to this morning so she couldn't join us and mom always goes with her for some weird reason," he explained. "There's breakfast on the counter though. Mom's specialty."

Massie was standing on the outer edge of the kitchen looking kind of timid and not tired at all. _That makes one of us_, he thought glumly.

He was going to get up and say he had something to do back in his room when she started giggling.

"Okay. Th-thanks," she replied, chuckling by now.

Derrick raised an eyebrow. "What? Did I say something weird?" Somehow, his sleepiness was slowing going away and being replaced by a mixture of confusion and happiness. _Does she always have this effect on people?_

"N-no. It's just your e-expression, it's so fu-funny. You look ha-half asleep right n-now." She couldn't even make out a sentence without laughing in-between.

At her sentence, he realized that it was probably true. He hadn't bothered to brush his hair or change out of his pajamas; he was just that tired. Smiling, he replied grumpily, "Okay, maybe it is a little funny. But that doesn't mean you have to go bawling about it. Mom woke me up and made me come down here so you wouldn't feel "alone.""

He was going to add 'and I wouldn't have done it unless you were so hot,' but decided against it in the last second.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate it," Massie replied with a huge grin.

Derrick looked at her with surprise and then smiled. She was definitely one of a kind.

Watching her walk up to the counter and look at the food, he laughed slightly. "Surprised? Mom's an amazing doctor, but we always say she should've been a cook. Her food's wicked."

And it was the truth. Mom's cooking was always so good. It was kind of a legacy. Whenever there was a party, the guests always came just for her food. Okay, maybe not, but close.

"It sure looks good," Massie replied with a nod, taking a seat next to him. It was quite hilarious to see her gulp down the food. Then again, mom's food always had that effect on people.

"Hmmm…..it is good," she commented, but Derrick didn't even hear her. He was suddenly concentrating very hard. There was a shadow, a shadow of a man, outside the door.

Getting up quietly, he walked slowly to the door. Putting a finger up to his lips, he indicated for Massie not to ask any questions. Quickly opening it, he caught the guy in a headlock.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he whispered coldly, not to happy to be showing this side of himself to Massie.

Surprisingly, the man slipped his way out of lock and brushed himself off simply. "Sorry about that. I wasn't planning on sneaking up on your house, it's just that I need to see my cousin's new family!"

There was something about this man. His aura was carefree yet mysterious. If one were on good terms with him, then everything's all right; he'll be a friend with you for like forever. But if one weren't….then good look whenever you're around him.

Suddenly, there was a gasp from the kitchen. Massie had dropped her fork on the floor. "C-cam? Is that really you?" Running forward, she tackled her "cousin" into a bear hug. It was quite unsightly, but it was her brother! Her brother had come to check on her!

Derrick cleared his throat uncomfortably. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Who did this guy think he was to suddenly bombard someone else's house? And why was he hugging his new sister so comfortably?

Massie smiled and introduced him. "He's Cam, my cousin, probably the only real relation that I have that didn't cut ties with me."

Looking at Cam, she said the same thing. "And that's Derrick. My new brother. He's probably around your age."

Grimacing, Derrick tried his best to look happy about meeting this new "cousin" of Massie's. "Nice to meet you. Why don't you come in?"


	7. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I'm so so sorry that I had to leave again. It's just family issues….if you read the announcement on my profile page, than you'll understand. Anyways, I'll try to update every single day for the rest of week! **

**Bella xoxo**

Massie was actually more confused than surprised that Cam was visiting. Wasn't he busy with the work that father had given him? It didn't make sense. Why was he in Westchester in the first place anyways? But either way, she was happy to see him, happy that he cared enough to check in on her.

On the other hand, Derrick seemed to be…a little disappointed and annoyed. What's wrong with him? It kind of ticked her off to see him like this. It was her "cousin!" Couldn't he at least try to be happy that some kind of relative was visiting his newly adopted sister? Trying to be oblivious to the fact that he was well, uncomfortable, she continued to smile at Cam. However, in the inside, she wondered what was really wrong. Massie didn't want her "adopted" brother to feel awkward around her "real" brother at all.

"Yes, Cam, come in! I want you to see the new house I'm living in. Everyone's so…amazing here." The last sentence was barely audible, but apparently Derrick heard it because his smile seemed to be genuine this time.

Leading her brother into the kitchen, she sat him down on the sofa before pouring some of the lemonade on the counter for him. Plopping down next to him, she began to chatter about her new experiences and how she loved it here.

"So after I got off the airport, I had to wait a couple of minutes because someone here was late. (At this part, she gave Derrick a smile at which he glared back to) After that though everything went smoothly and I got introduced to everyone. And my room! You just have to see it! It's huge and the design is amazing too!"

Finally running out of breathe, Massie just smiled at Cam, looking a little over excited. She about to bring him to her room but thought better of it. After all, the video cameras were still in her drawer and the last thing she wanted was Cam finding them. If he did, he would go back home ranting to dad how it was to "dangerous" for a little girl to go out and work like this and she would get sent back. And no, she didn't want that to happen, especially after she finally started liking her mission. So instead, she got back up and walked to the counter with all the food on it.

"You want anything? The food's really, really good. There's plenty too. I'm pretty sure the rest of the family wouldn't mind right Derrick?"

Derrick just simply grunted. "Yeah, whatever."

Ignoring his uncooperative behavior, she looked expectantly at Cam. "I'm not done with my breakfast yet so you're just in time. And if you really feel bad about it, you can take us all out for dinner one day."

Cam let out a chuckle. "You really know me, eh Mass? Slapping his knee, he got up and went to where she was standing. "Why not? After all, who could pass on free breakfast?"

Massie handed him a plate and before long, they were both sitting at the table, gobbling down the food.

"It really is good," Cam said in between bites. "Really, really good. Looks like I'll have to stop by more often." Winking, they burst into a fit of laughter.

**Derrick's Point of View**

Yeah, this was not the way he had expected the morning to go. Why was Massie's cousin here and why hadn't he ever heard of him? Wasn't there some kind of law stating that all living relatives had to be listed in an adoption form? If there was, she obviously was breaking it.

Derrick didn't even bother to keep his annoyed expression off his face. There wasn't any point. After all, weren't they technically family now? Why would he try to impress his own "cousin?" But the slight look of hurt on Massie's face made him regret it immediately. Wiping his grimace off his face, he replaced it with a fake smile. Sure it was quite obvious he wasn't happy, but he had put in an effort right?

Ushering them into the living room, he watched Massie chatter about her "amazing" experiences and the changes that had occurred since she had last seen Cam. As much as it unsettled him, he couldn't help but feel jealous at how comfortable they were together. It was almost as if they were lovers. Engrossed by the thought, he pushed it away and tried to pay attention to what they were talking about.

Suddenly there was a question directed at him; Massie wanted to know if Cam could have some food. Simply grunting, he nodded.

"Yeah, whatever," he shrugged.

On the inside, he was kind of disappointed at the worthlessness of the question. Couldn't they at least try to include him into the conversation? No, instead, they were chattering about stuff that either happened in their past or something that completely bored him. _Why am I so disappointed again? _he asked himself.

**Massie Harrington's Room **

**September 8, 2010**

**2:30 PM**

Massie was sprawled on her queen-sized bed, going through the morning's events. Claire and Ms. Harrington still hadn't come home and Derrick was out somewhere with his friends. Cam had left hours ago so that left her alone to think things over a little.

First of all, there were the video cameras. She still had to disable them and send them back to father. But that could wait. What really troubled her was Alicia disappearing. Father had phoned a couple of minutes ago, telling her about the previous day's events and how her best friend had tried to break into their house. It was slightly unsettling and very nerve racking. His tone hadn't given away anything, but Massie suspected that there was some information he was keeping from her.

_What could it be? Why would Alicia even break into our house? She's not one of those people that would climb through windows just to steal anything. Anyways, she's even richer than us. What could she possibly take that she doesn't already have? And where did she disappear too? Everything...is so complicated. _

The thoughts circled through her mind and wouldn't give her any rest. Finally, she gave up and went downstairs to get a drink. What she wasn't expecting was a group of half-naked guys in the kitchen. Letting out a little gasp, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. The room was suddenly very silent. The boys were gaping at her. It made her feel uncomfortable and suddenly, very self-conscious.

"Hey! You're hot!" a voice said, breaking up the silence. The tension seemed to vanish and even Massie had to crack a smile. Looking around the room to see who said that, Derrick suddenly appeared behind her, a little surprised that his little sister was there.

"Oh…um…you see, I was going to get a glass of water and um…." Massie tried to explain when he raised an eyebrow at her.

Sighing, Derrick shook his head slightly and smiled. "It's okay. My fault for bringing the guys here without telling you." Addressing the rest of the crowd, he said, "Hey guys! This is Massie, you know, my new sister I was talking to you about?"

Smiling shyly, she let out a small smile.

Suddenly, a guy appeared before her, placing his hand on Derrick's shoulder. "Is this "sister" of yours single by any chance?" Winking at her, he returned his attention to Derrick.

"Massie, this is Chris Abeley. I would stay away from him if I were you," Derrick replied, ignoring his friend's previous "inquiry." Giving her one last smile, he walked off to the rest of his friends and soon they were out the door.

Walking back upstairs in a daze, she spent the rest of the day daydreaming about this certain "Chris."

**It's kind of short...but I wrote it in like the couple of minutes that I had to spare. Definitely longer chapter tommorrow! **

**Review? **


	8. Chapter 6

**Octavian Country Day**

**September 11, 2010**

**7:30 AM**

Massie looked at her new school in wonder. It was the first day of school and boy, was she not used to it. Back in Chicago, she had gone to school, but only when she felt like it. Her father provided a private tutor so it wasn't that big of a deal. But her school wasn't nearly as large as this one.

Her new school reminded her of a state house or a court. There was a large bell on the top and thick, white columns in front of the main entrance; kind of like the ancient Greek Parthenon except a little bit smaller and a whole lot newer. The grounds were well kept and it was obvious that everyone who went was very, very rich.

_I wonder if I lived here instead of Chicago, would I be attending this school?_ Her family could definitely afford it; money was never an issue. It was if she was ready for the popularity battles or the jealous girl's cruel pranks. Suddenly wondering if her outfit was appropriate, she checked herself one more time.

She was wearing her favorite pair of True Religion skinnys, a white, cotton, long-sleeved, tee, a Stella McCarthy wool cardigan, and a pair of Marni Shearling-cuff leather clogs. Topping it off with an assortment of necklaces, she carried her Marc Jacobs tote with her head held up high. Claire had assured her multiple times that it was perfect and would make a great impression, but she couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

"Massie! Stop staring at the building and get walking! I want to introduce you to all my friends!"

Snapping out of her daze, she flashed a quirky grin at Claire and headed towards the entrance where a couple of students were standing and chatting. When she walked by, they suddenly became quiet and stared at her as if she were some exquisite unknown species. _Am I that different?_ Feeling more self-conscious than ever, she quickly passed them and reached her destination.

Claire was already engaged in a conversation with a beautiful, dirty-blonde-haired girl. They were obviously having fun because there were frequent giggles and laughs coming from them. Massie stood in front of them uncomfortable and unsure. Who was this girl anyways?

"Uh…..Claire….?" she mumbled quietly, trying to get her new sister's attention.

Claire looked up and when she saw Massie, her whole face lit up. "Massie, this is Kristen my best friend. I've wanted to introduce you guys since you arrived but….I never had the time so here we are. Kristen, this is Massie and Massie, this is Kristen. Shake hands and we'll be going to class," she said with a satisfied smile.

This is what Massie loved about Claire. She was always so funny, so straightforward, and just completely amazing to hang around with. Gripping Kristen's hand, she flashed a smile. "I hope we get along," she mouthed.

She was expecting the same greeting and a warm smile, but she got the complete opposite. As she let go of her hand, she caught a glimpse at Kristen's eyes. There was a mixture of hatred and challenge. Clearly shaken, Massie let her eyes slip to the floor and murmured, "Um...nice to meet you too." Walking towards Claire, she headed for her first class.

_Maybe going to school really wasn't a good idea._

**Dylan's Point of View**

Dylan's eyes narrowed as the new girl walked into the hallway. She had a bad feeling about this; the way she was dressed, the way she held her head proudly, all indicated trouble. Her eyes following Massie's every move and she wasn't exactly thrilled when she walked over and started talking to Claire like she was all that.

_Claire is a complete loser! She has no friends at all except that sporty Kristen Gregory_! Dylan told herself reassuringly._ You're still at the top of the school and you have an amazing boyfriend who everyone wants. _

Of course, this was not at all true. Claire was her rival and as much as Dylan denied it, she had the looks and talent and a sense of style. She was friends with almost everyone in the school including the freshman. And all the boys were so attracted to her! It wasn't fair! Why was this happening to her? The world will never know.

Returning her attention back to Massie, Dylan felt a pang of jealously. This girl was probably prettier than Claire and already boys were checking her out. From her clothes and bag, it appeared that she had money also. Was the world trying to kill her?

_I'll give them the appropriate greeting after school, _Was her last thought before slipping into her homeroom, angry and extremely irritated.

**After School; the Hallway**

**September 11, 2010**

**2:40 PM**

Massie carefully placed her last folder into the locker. The day had gone pretty well after the awkward introduction with Kristen. She had made a lot of friends and met a bunch of cool people. But there was always this certain redhead that was glaring at her as if she had a stain of her shirt or something. It was kind of unnerving and really weird. She was going to ask Claire about her once they got home.

"Hey Massie, you better get here quick. The Pretty Committee wants to give you a "proper greeting," she heard Claire say.

"The Pretty Committee?" she asked, giving her sister a quizzical glance.

Looking up, she saw the redhead leading a few other girls down the hallway. As they passed, all the other students seemed to either look at them with awe or with disgust. "What's up with these people?" she wanted to say, but caught herself just in time. They were in front of her now.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't give you a proper greeting earlier, but you see, we were busy with so much more important stuff than saying hi to a loser like you. You understand?" the redhead said. Her voice was layered with sarcasm.

Massie was taken aback. Who did they think they were? Speechless, she turned to Claire for support. Luckily, she was already speaking.

"Look, just because you're dating my brother doesn't make you the queen of this school all of a sudden. And admit it, Massie is so prettier than you," she retorted. Turning her back to them, she walked down the hallway and out the door all the while dragging Massie with her.

"Let's go," she said, obviously irritated.

Finally reaching the black SUV, Claire let go of her wrist and let out a big sigh.

"Sorry about that. I just can't stand her, you know? What Derrick sees in her, I don't know."

Massie looked with shock and surprise. "Woah, woah, woah. Derrick's dating th-th-that bitch?"

Claire let out a chuckle. "Look at you! You're like almost jealous!" Getting serious again, she nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's weird. I still need a plan for them to break up."

A friendly silence covered them; each wrapped them in their own thoughts. Massie thinking about Derrick going out with Dylan and Claire thinking of a plan for Derrick to dump her. Suddenly, the sound of a loud snap and a laugh of glee.

"Oh my gosh Massie! I have the best idea! Why don't I set you up with Derrick? This way we both achieve our goals! It's obvious that he likes you and I would want you as his girlfriend much more than that snob!"

As much as Massie wanted Derrick as her boyfriend, it would never work.

"Um…Claire? I'm your sister….which means I'm Derrick's sister…and isn't marrying your own family….illegal?" she pointed out with her eyebrow raised.

Claire was silent. "Oh. I forgot about that. It's just that…you don't seem like a sister to me. More like my best friend, you know? Someone that I can tell my deepest secrets to, someone that I can trust."

Massie smiled at her words. "Yeah, same here. I'm so glad that I got adopted into your family.

**Massie Harrington's Room**

**September 11, 2010**

**7:30 PM**

Massie reclined against her bed, feeling very guilty about her previous conversation. Claire's words just wouldn't leave her along. "Someone that I can tell my deepest secrets to, someone that I can trust." Yeah, what would she say if she knew that her "best friend" was actually a spy trying to overthrow her family? What then?

_I doubt it would be pretty,_ she mumbled to herself as she turned to face the wall.

Suddenly there was a light knock on her door and Derrick appeared. "Can I come in?"

Massie couldn't help but smile. "Well, I guess it isn't much of a question because you're already in my room, but yeah, sure."

"You have a point there," he chuckled before closing the door behind him.

She sat up, offering him a place on her bed.

"So…is there anything you wanted to talk about?" she asked quizzically. Derrick didn't usually talk to her, let alone come into her room, without a good reason.

"What? I can't come into my little sister's room just because I want to?" There was a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Massie felt a pang in her heart._ Little sister…that's all he'll ever think of me_, she thought. _Nothing more…_ Looking up again, she forced a smile on her face.

"Well, you don't usually talk to me unless you need something, if you get what I'm saying?"

Derrick nodded, his hair falling on his beautiful brown eyes. "I get what you're saying. And yes, I do have something to talk about. Something very, very important that you can't tell anybody. No. One. In. The. World. You promise?"

His tone changed at his last sentence. All the lightheartedness was gone and replaced by seriousness and severity.

She nodded solemnly, feeling the importance in his words. What could be that important though? And why was he, of all people, telling him about it?

"I promise."

Derrick cracked a smile. "My, well ours now I guess, family isn't normal. We aren't just some average American family. You probably already know about me, I'm an agent. The world-famous Derrick Harrington. Not exactly in the FBI….but close enough. Mom's a doctor for our agency and dad's the head. Claire knows about most of this but doesn't usually take a part in it. "

Massie raised her eyebrow about the "most" part. "What do you mean? Claire knows most of this?"

He let out a large sigh. "I was just getting to that part. Claire knows about the agent stuff, but there's something else that we just can't tell her. She's too carefree and has an acting career in front of her. We don't want to burden her with this secret. (At this point, Massie was wondering why he was telling it to her then.) You see, we don't just do undercover stuff….we also…."

At that moment, Claire bounded into the room. Seeing Massie and Derrick talking, she couldn't let out a giggle.

"A-am I interrupting something?" she asked, barely able to contain her laughter.

Massie stood up, covering her blushing face, and threw a pillow at her. "Of course not. He was just asking me about how the first school was."

Derrick seemed to be embarrassed too because he got up and said, "Well…I'm glad your day was good. If you'll excuse me, I have a date with my girlfriend now." She could hear his footsteps as he walked down the hallway and out the front door.

"I still don't understand what you see in that two-faced brat!" Claire called out after him. A satisfied smirk on her face, she closed to door and leaped onto Massie's bed.

"Are you sure you were only talking about your first day of school?" she asked, a devious smile on her face.

"I'm sure I'm sure!" Massie nearly screamed, embarrassed now.

Claire got up. "If you're sure," she winked, slipping out of the door and into the hallway.


	9. Chapter 7

**Massie Harrington's Room**

**1:35 AM**

**September 12, 2010**

It was after twelve and Massie still couldn't get any sleep. She had tossed and turned the whole night and the meager sleep she actually got was filled with nightmares of Claire finding out about her secret. It tormented her thoughts, her actions, and no matter where she was, no matter what she was doing, it followed her like a shadow, never letting her forget she was betraying her best friend…ever.

Tossing again, she wondered why she was even here in the first place. _If I knew that I was going to betray my closest friend I would have never agreed to this! _The thing that troubled her most was the faith Claire had in her. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if she hated her, despised her. But the fact that they practically were inseparable made the whole situation a lot worse. _Why is this happening to me?_

And it wasn't only betraying Claire. It was also betraying Derrick, Ms. Harrington; everyone in the family! She couldn't bare that thought! Especially after they had been so nice to her! The events last night were as clear as ever (even if they did happen _only_ a couple of hours ago) and she still couldn't believe that Derrick was about to tell her about the big secret that Claire didn't even know about. What would happen to the family if Father knew about it? What would happen to _her_ if they figured out it was her who tattled? The thoughts were to hard for this seventeen year old to handle and turning once more, she fell into a deep, labored sleep.

**Octavian Country Day**

**7:30 AM**

**September 12, 2010**

**Dylan's Point of View**

Dylan walked confidently down senior hall. She was no longer afraid that Massie Block could pose a threat; no longer afraid she would be replcaed by her as Alpha of the school. In fact, she was probably in one of her best moods ever (if it was even possible for her to be in a good mood in the _first place_). Olivia, her beta and the closest thing she had to a friend, informed her that Massie Block was an orphan adopted into the Harrington family! At first, she didn't believe her at all. An orphan wearing Marni? Yeah, right. But after thinking about it, she realized, that yes, it could be true. Derrick had mentioned the previous night that his family adopted a seventeen-year-old girl who was going to attend this school. A devious smirk appeared on her face when she saw Massie and Claire walk down the hallway.

Dylan wondered what way she should spread the rumor. She could A, confront her about it in front of the whole school, or B, tell it to one person and let the whole chain reaction happen. Both would make Massie look like a LBR so it didn't really matter. In the end, she chose A. She couldn't wait to see Massie dash into the bathroom, crying her eyes off.

"Hey, Massie," she said, an overly sweet smile on her face. Everyone suddenly dropped whatever they were doing and stared at them. Whenever Dylan had that smile on, they knew something bad was going to happen.

Massie didn't seem to get that something brutally cruel was coming her way. "Yeah?" she asked, with an equal smirk on her face. "What might the Queen of the School want with a lowly servant like me?"

Everyone in the hallway laughed with relief. It was good to hear someone diss Dylan once in a while. Maybe nothing bad was going to happen after all.

Dylan's eyes narrowed. She decided to ignore the comment for now. After all, Massie would no longer be a threat in….just about two minutes.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry you're parents died and left you all alone to fend for yourself. It must be hard being an orphan. I mean, who would pay for your clothes?" A wide smirk on her face, she couldn't wait for Massie to run down the hallway and out of sight.

**Massie's Point of View**

Massie's heart was pounding. What had Dylan figured out? It wouldn't be good if she knew that she was indeed a spy. In fact, she could go to jail for this if someone knew! When Dylan opened her mouth to speak, she was ready to run out of the school and disappear from this town forever.

However, when she said something about her being an orphan, she let herself relax. _Good, she only found out about me being an orphan,_ she thought, breathing a sigh of relief. But then she realized, that it was actually a really big deal. A realy big deal If she were really an orphan, she would've been embarrassed, mortified, and would have disappeared down the hallway by now. Instead, she was standing stalk still, glad that her real secret hadn't been found out. Not a typical reaction, eh?

"So? It doesn't really matter, does it? I'm an orphan, so what? I bet I still can dress better than you can any day though," she retorted and walked into her first period class.

It did matter though. After that little confrontation, life at school was miserable for her. Soon all the students in the school found out about it and she was a social outcast. No one talked to her (unless it was to insult her), no one cared about her, and no one tried to be friends with her. And all the while, Dylan was standing in the corner, showing off her signature smirk. The only person she had at all was Claire and she was grateful for that more than ever.

**Harrington Estate**

**9:43 PM**

**September 16, 2010**

The hated week of school was finally over. Finally Massie didn't have to deal with the glares, the insults, and the snubs given by the other students. Finally she could just rest in peace without fear of being made fun of or pranked. She was going to enjoy this weekend as much as possible and cherish it while it lasted.

Saturday wasn't much of anything. Claire had acting classes all day, which left Massie to hang around in her room doing…nothing. Derrick was gone for the weekend with a group of his friends so there was pretty much no one to even talk to either.

But Sunday was going to be amazing. Ms. Harrington had signed Claire and her up to help chaperone some kids while they went apple picking. It was for a good cause so they both accepted. Sure, it was only apple picking, but Massie was looking forward to it because she would get to spend some time with Claire, just the two of them. And that was what mattered.

**Straut Farm**

**11:30 AM**

**September 17, 2010**

Massie and Claire stood side by side, watching the six-year-olds happily grab their tin baskets and start picking the ripe, red apples. It had been at least ten years since she had done this and it brought back memories, some good, some not so good. A smile on her face after she helped a brown-haired boy grab an apple, she looked at her sister.

"Aren't they so cute? I remember when I was like this," Massie said, pointing at one girl with pigtails. Happy children always seemed to have this effect on her.

"Yeah, they are. It brings back good memories," Claire replied with a laugh. "They seem so innocent you know? Isn't it hard to believe that we used to be like that only a couple years ago?"

She nodded, understanding what she meant. Nowadays, even the tiniest mistakes caused trouble. Sometimes she longed for the old days when everything was simple and laid out for you.

Suddenly, there was a rustle and a child cried out. Startled, Massie ran in the direction of the yell.

_What if the child isn't all right? What if I don't get there in time? _The anxious thoughts raced through her mind. When she found the child unharmed however, she breathed a sigh of relief.

But then, there was another rustle. Looking around suspiciously, she parted away some bushes and found…Alicia.

* * *

This chapter was inspired by my friend Linda. I was planning to lay it out differently, but instead thought her idea was better so...here it is. I'm sorry if it appears a

little rushed. There's company over (my mom's best friend ever) and I'm expected to be off the computer and entertaining her. So yeah...there might not be an update every two days but I'll try my best.

Bella. :))


	10. Annoucement Important

**Announcement!**

**Important! **

Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus until after school starts. My grandma died today at 2:30 PM and I'm still shocked and really, really sad. My whole family is going to China for the rest of August to say hi to all my other relatives and also bring my grandpa back who is currently not dealing so well with the death.

So I'm sorry and I hope you guys will understand. If I can, I'll try to update, but don't count on it. My chinese isn't that good and well...I need some time off. After school starts, though, I promise I'll be updating and alive again! Thanks,

Bella. xoxo


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:: I don't own The Clique! (even though I wish I did)**

Massie didn't know what was more shocking: the fact that Alicia was standing in front of her or the fact that Alicia was actually hiding in bushes. Her best friend (or ex-best friend because she had Claire now) was dressed from head to toe in Ralph Lauren and her outfit didn't exactly match where she was or what she was doing. In fact, she looked dressed for a club or even a photo shoot! Definitely not sneaking around in an apple-picking farm.

_What is she doing here? _Massie asked herself, analyzing her friend. After her father had phoned a couple of nights ago, she had been skeptical about her friend. And this appearance just made her more suspicious.

Alicia looked just as surprised. She quickly stepped out of her hiding place, looking mortified. Was it because she was found or because Massie saw her like this? Who knew.

"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time. Looking at each other, the two girls broke out in giggles.

"You go," they said again in unison which caused even more laughter. The tension was broken and replaced by reunion and hugs.

Even Massie was still wary of Alicia, she was truly happy by their encounter. She hadn't seen her friend for a couple of weeks and was dying to hear the latest gossip from home.

"How are things back at home? Any changes?" she asked a wide grin on her face.

Alicia shrugged. "Not really. Same old, same old. They're building a new mall if that counts for anything."

"That's good to hear. Hopefully this time there will be actual good stores."

The old mall was a disaster. Sure there were some stores but most of them were little tourist places that sold nothing but souvenirs. Massie had had to order all her designer clothing from the internet. That was one good thing about Westchester; the mall had everything thing she needed.

"Yeah, I hear it's supposed to be really cool. I can't wait for it to open!" Alicia said happily. She shared her passion for shopping.

* * *

While Massie and Alicia were chatting away, Derrick was hiding in the shadows of a dark alleyway. A gun in his hands, he looked around cautiously before slipping behind the doorway of a room. There were two people whispering urgently; it looked there was some illegal smuggling going around.

Derrick pressed his ear against the wall, trying to grasp some words of the conversation. His father hadn't given this mission; he had just seen some suspicious figures walking around and decided to follow them. Looks like his hunch hadn't been wrong.

"What…..caught….police…." the man in the dark hood asked with a slight concern in his voice.

The other man nodded reassuringly. Derrick was able to make out some of his facial features because he was facing toward the doorway, but only the most distinct. What struck him was that he looked queerly like Massie's cousin Cam. The way he quirked his head when he was thinking, his posture, they were all the same.

_No_, Derrick told himself firmly. _There is no way Massie's cousin would be involved with things like this._

Craning his head, he tried to hear more of the conversation.

"…..just….Chicago…..Commander Block…spies…trust….."

The man in the hood seemed to relax. It appeared to Derrick that this wasn't an illegal deal, more like a meeting of some sort. Now to figure out what kind of meeting it was….

* * *

Massie jumped onto her bed, completely spent. After her talk with Alicia, she found Claire again and continued to look after the children. She didn't tell her about the encounter with Alicia and Claire hadn't asked. The rest of the trip passed by without any trouble and soon it was time to go.

"Finally! I can take that long wanted and needed shower!" Massie said in a sing-song voice that caused Claire to collaspe in giggles.

They had grabbed something to eat on the way back so all that was needed to do was to take a shower and go to sleep.

"Well today was fun. See ya' tomorrow morning then," Claire said, obviously yearning her shower too.

Massie gave her sister and best friend a soft smile and nod, glad that she was part of a family again.

**_Sorry it was so short...I wrote during the plane ride to China. There might not be an update for a while. _**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Bella. _**


	12. Chapter 9

**Harrington Estate**

**September 18, 2010**

**2:30 AM**

Derrick carefully pried his window open. It was a tough job considering that it had been locked and it was pitch black (he only had his cellphone on him and the battery had died) and he couldn't make any noise at all. Why was he sneaking into the house instead of knocking on the door like a sensible person in the first place anyways? It wasn't like he was a burglar or something. _Though I look like one right now,_ he thought. Who knew? Maybe he just didn't want to explain himself. Maybe he didn't want his mom to freak out like she did last time when someone rang the doorbell in the early, early morning. Or perhaps it was simply because he was a mess; from far away he looked like a homeless street-rat that hadn't taken a bath in ages.

He had failed his mission completely. Not only had he almost blown his cover, he also managed to fall into a big, muddy puddle and next roll down a hill, covering himself with muck and grass. It was utterly humiliating and he could imagine Claire's reaction already if she saw. Just the thought of it wanted to make him run away and never come back. Not to mention Massie! He wasn't to worried about what she would say, but more on what she would think. And that was worse than hours of Claire's taunting. How did this happen? Well….

Derrick suddenly heard a push of a chair and a hushed "let's go." Waiting a few seconds until he was sure they were out of the room, he stepped in and looked around. The area was small and dark. There were a couple of chairs scattered around the place and an old, shaky table in the middle. Hearing some distant, he quickly hid in the shadows again and slowly followed them outside the backdoor and into some kind of forest.

_There were no words exchanged anymore (at least that he could hear) and they hurried around in a huddled fashion like they knew they were being followed. Lagging behind just in case, he kept a close eye on them, making sure that he didn't lose them._

_It was then that he tripped over a small stone and fell into the huge puddle. There was a big "splat" noise but the two men were already far off by then. Derrick swore under his breath as he picked himself up and tried to get some of the mud off. Like that worked. He was covered with the gunk, turning his clothes a light brown. Not to mention the smell! Someone was going to have to take a long shower…._

Watching them turn in the corner of his eye, he quickly followed, trying to ignore the stench and the irritating way his clothes stuck to him. And then he made his next mistake. As he picked at the dirt, Derrick failed to notice the sudden hill that suddenly appeared, causing him to trip and fall again. This time the men heard it and craned their heads back. Panicking, he tucked his head down so they couldn't get a good glimpse at him. He waited for quite a while before he simply gave up and started his oh so long journey home.

It was kind of sad what had happened. If the media ever got their hands on this, his career and reputation would be completely wiped out. That was probably why he couldn't let anyone-not even his family-see what had happened. Finally succeeding at opening the window, he slipped in, as quickly and silently as a shadow.

* * *

**Massie Harrington's Room **

**September 18, 2010**

**4:20; After School**

Massie wasn't sure if this was the best thing to do. She knew it was the _right_ thing to do, but wasn't too sure about the after effects it would cause. All through last night and the day at school, she had felt like a living zombie; only thinking about this problem. If she didn't tell Claire why she was really here, the guilt would stay with her forever. But if Massie did, it could ruin their friendship _forever_. And she sure didn't want that to happen. But then again...she didn't want to live with the endless guilt either. So she was going to do it. _It's for the bes_t, she kept telling herself. _It's for the best._

Knocking tentatively at her sister's door, she fiddled her thumbs nervously. It wasn't like the Massie back in Chicago at all, but then again, this was a completely different house in a completely different place. Perhaps her personality could be completely different. Perhaps it could even be for the better. Hearing a chirpy "come in," she opened the door and quietly closed it behind her. Claire looked up from her studying on her bed.

"Hey Massie. You want to study with me? This is soooo hard...I don't get it at all," she whined, faking a "ohmygoshthisisreallykillingme" face.

Massie cracked a smile. For a moment she wanted to forget everything and just spend some time with her sister, cracking jokes and gossiping. _Stop it_, she admonished herself. Yo_u have to tell her this! _

Sitting on the edge of Claire's bed, she shook her head slightly. "Actually, I was wondering if I could tell you something..."

* * *

**Harrington Estate**

**September 18, 2010**

**4:25 PM **

**Kristen's POV**

Kristen made her way up the stairs to Claire's room. They had agreed to study together at 4:20 and she hoped that Claire didn't mind she was five minutes late. She had soccer right after school from 3:00-4:15, but the coach had held them back to hand out some emergency forms (whatever they were for). Tucking a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear, she was about to open the door when she heard two voices. One sounded nervous and anxious (Massie) while the other (which Kristen distinguished as Claire) sounded a little hurt and surprised.

Usually, Kristen wouldn't eavesdrop on anyone's conversation, but this was an exception. She was still mad at Massie for suddenly barging into her life and taking all of Claire's time. They barely hung out anymore! It wasn't fair. So she settled behind the door and started listening.

* * *

**Massie's POV **

Massie was actually glad that she had confessed to Claire about her background and why she was really there. At first, Claire wouldn't believe anything at all, thinking it was just a prank (a really good one), but finally, it sunk in, a little at a time. Claire hadn't reacted in the way she had expected at all. In the beginning she sounded a little hurt, but that was completely reasonable. After all, how would she react if her best friend just told her that she was actually a spy?

Okay, she admitted it. She hadn't told Claire _everything_. Actually, most of it wasn't the real truth. Massie had made up some story about how she was actually from a spy oriented family and she had run away from home. Of course, that was stretching it. A lot. But at least Claire knew something now. Of course, she had made her swear not to tell _anyone_.

Giving her sister a hug, Massie smiled. "Thanks for forgiving me," she said.

Claire smiled back. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you told me. From now on though, no secrets okay? Promise?"

At this, she gulped a little, but forced something kind and courteous out. "Of course! I pinky promise!"

"Good!" she lauged.

Massie joined in; it felt good to laugh again. It took quite a while before they stopped even though they were laughing...at nothing pretty much.

"Well...I've got to start studying that English."

"Yeah, go ahead. If you understand _anything_ in that book, than I consider you a genius!"

Smiling, Massie nodded and walked out of the room with her spirits higher than ever. It was then she bumped into Kristen. "Oh sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"No problem. I just got here. I'm here to study with Claire for that English exam," she replied kindly. That kind of struck Massie dumb. When did Kristen start smiling at her and stop hating on her?

It was then she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

_What if she heard?_

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Massie was actually not an orphan? And a spy? Kristen was beyond surprised even though it did kind of make sense. What orphan wore Gucci after all? Hearing Massie start walking out of the room, she quickly stood up and pretend like she had just come up.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there!" she heard her say.

Smiling kindly, she said, "No problem. I just got here. I'm here to study with Claire for that English exam."

Kristen was so overjoyed at the news that she even forgot to be mad at Massie! Walking past her, she smiled deviously to herself as she made her way into Claire's room.

* * *

**Okay...I'm back! From China...for real this time. So I'll be updating a lot quicker and more regularly now! :)**

**I'm pretty much starting the plot now...dropping along hints here and there. The ending is still being debated...so if any suggestions? Also, the next few chapters are gonna be more Massington. I realize throughout the story, they haven't had any real "moments." I guess you can look forward to that?**

**Review!**

**Bella. xoxo**


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Massie hadn't been able to go to sleep that night. The continuous gnawing feeling that Kristen had indeed heard what she said haunted her. She tried to keep herself thinking on the positive side, but it just wasn't working. The events that happened yesterday kept on playing over and over again, like it was a broken CD, never ever stopping.

Why was she even so scared of Kristen? Wasn't Kristen supposed to be her "step"- sister's best friend? Massie knew that she was being too precautious, but a little part of her kept telling her that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Kristen was also up that night, but not for the same reasons. She was planning; she was scheming. Finally she knew Massie's weakness. Finally she could get revenge on her. And finally, she could get her best friend back.

Kristen wasn't naturally evil. In fact, on a regular basis, she was actually quite nice. She was simply a normal girl that played on the school's soccer team living a normal life. It was just that Claire had been her best friend since preschool and she couldn't stand that she was going to separated from her just because some brat was adopted into her family. She thought her motive was pure, that it wasn't really meant to hurt Massie and wouldn't do any permanent harm. Oh how wrong she was.

You see, Kristen was going to go to Dylan. She was going to tell Dylan of all people what she had heard and ask her if she would like to team up with her to defeat Massie. Now, if Kristen had just simply black-mailed Massie about it, nothing too bad would have happened, but of course, she had to choose to go with Dylan and that was when the things really started turning bad.

* * *

Derrick was still at the bar with Chris Abeley and Landon Crane at that time of the night. There was large group of people there just hanging around. And it was Monday. Ah well, no biggie. Most of them weren't in school anymore anyways.

"So...you know your new step-sister? She's hot."

Somehow, Massie always ended up the topic of their conversations no matter how much they wanted to avoid it.

Landon chuckled. "It's like you've developed a fetish for her, Chris. And you only met her once!"

Derrick was always strangely quiet during these conversations. Gripping his beer a little tighter, he pretended that he didn't hear anything.

Chris, feeling the tension growing, punched him in the arm. "C'mon man! You know I was kidding! Everybody knows that you got dibs on her first. After all, even if you did want to go out with her, you would have to go through the "bitch" and I doubt she would be to happy."

Cracking up at his previous joke, Landon and he started making fun of Dylan, the topic of Massie successfully forgotten.

However, Derrick was still looking blankly at the crowd. There was just one thought on his mind: why _did_ he always tighten up when Massie was mentioned?

* * *

It was eleven o'clock at night and Dylan Marvil had just gotten back from the big shopping trip with Olivia and the rest of the crew. She had spent her weekend stress free, and now, on a Monday night, she was in the greatest spirits ever. Even the people at school had noticed the slight change of attitude in the usual bitchy girl. They just hoped that it would last for a long long long time this time.

Suddenly, her phone rang and Olivia's face popped on the screen. Sighing, she opened it and wondered what Olivia wanted _now_.

"For the tenth time Olivia, stop calling me! It can't be that important that it can't wait until tomorrow!" she yelled.

So much for the good mood.

"Dyl, this is important! I heard from my boyfriend that heard from his friend who heard from his older brother's girlfriend's -"

"Just get on with it!"

"-friend that Derrick might break up with you!"

For a minute, all was silent.

"You still there Dyl?"

Then, all hell broke loose. "WHATTTTTTTTTT?"

* * *

Claire was still thinking about what Massie had told her about earlier in the day. Her step-sister was actually from a spy-orientated family? That could be dangerous for her family...in case she was actually here on a mission instead of actually running away from her family. But she wouldn't and couldn't tell anyone at all. It was a promise between friends that she didn't want to break. And anyways, what could Massie do? Claire trusted her step-sister than anyone and she just hoped that Massie was the same.

Thrusting her heavy English book onto the floor, she finally shut off the lights and prepared for whatever was to come.

**

* * *

**

Alicia still couldn't believe that Massie had discovered her in the Farm. She was pretty sure that she had done her best to keep hidden. She had worn green clothes (even though they were Ralph Lauren) and her shoes were only three inches. She hadn't worn any perfume at all, no scent that would give her away... How was it possible that she was able to find her?

Sighing, she turned on her bed. Alicia was now irritated and angry. Why did Massie always have to ruin her plans?

* * *

**How long has it been? A month? Two months? I apologize for not updating in forever. And this time I don't even have a reason. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! **

**This chapter was basically a run through of all the characters and what they did that night. It's still September 18 if some of you got confused. Also, I thought of a somewhat schedule. I'll try my best to update twice a week: Sunday and Thursday. Sometimes I won't always make it by the dead - line, but still! I'll try! : )**

**So yeah. Review?**

**Bella. XOXO**

**(Disclaimer: **I don't own The Clique! All of it belongs to Lisi Harrison (except the plot)** ) **


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

It was in the early morning when Cam came knocking at the Harrington Estate. He was dressed in his work clothes; an orange button-up shirt with the sign "Marco's Gas" on it and matching colored pants with a hat. Personally he thought he looked pretty good with his black hair all gelled up pulled back and his uniform nice and clean. Ringing the doorbell, he started humming quietly to himself as he waited.

Cam had expected Massie or Derrick to open the door so when a pretty blonde-haired lady did he was surprised. A flash of nervousness flashing through his eyes, he hoped that the girl wouldn't close the door on him.

"I'm here to see Massie?"

It came out a little less assertive than he had wished, but when Claire let him in with a nod, he shrugged it off. At least he was in the house! He was slightly startled when she actually spoke to him though.

"Just wait here. I'll go get her."

Her voice was soft and sweet like honey. Cam thought it fit her character even though he didn't know her name. Nodding, he stood at the end of the stairwell, careful not to touch anything. Everything looked quite expensive.

* * *

Claire didn't quite know who that man was or what he was doing in front of her house. But what she did know was that he was incredibly handsome and had a striking resemblance to Massie.

_Maybe a relative of some sort?_

She secretly hoped so. Then she would have a good enough excuse to talk to him. Walking up the stairs, she reached Massie's room and knocked on the door. When there wasn't a response, she quietly slipped through the half-open door and into the room. Massie was no where in sight, but her bathroom door was locked and the sound of the shower being turned on was heard.

"Massie?"

"Yeah?" was the muffled reply.

"Someone's here to see you."

Claire mentally rebuked herself for forgetting to ask his name. Oh well.

"What?"

"Someone is here to see you!" She said a bit louder.

"Tell that person I'll be right down."

Claire nodded even though Massie couldn't see her. "Okay."

* * *

Cam was still waiting at the foot of the stairs when Claire came back down. He looked at her quizzically, like he was wondering where Massie was.

He saw her fluster a little.

"Massie's taking a shower. She'll be right down," the girl said.

Cam nodded. "Oh. Okay. I'll wait for a bit then."

He stood right where he was and tried not to talk because he knew if he did, something stupid would come out. But apparently, his determination wasn't that spectacular because soon enough, he found himself talking to the pretty girl.

"I'm Massie's cousin by the way. Cam." It was like something was drawing him closer to her and there was no way he could stop it.

The girl nodded, appearing a little unsure of what to do. "And I'm Claire. Massie's new sister."

So that was what the girl's name was.

"It fits you."

There was a flicker of confusion in the girl's eyes. Cam quickly spoke.

"I mean the name. The name fits you."

So much for not saying anything stupid.

However, the girl found it quiet funny because she was giggling softly to herself.

"Massie's cousin, you're a funny person," she replied.

Soon, Cam found himself laughing with her. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

* * *

When Massie came downstairs, she was quite surprised at the scene. Cam and Claire were talking to each other with looks of enjoyment on each of their faces. She knew that Claire was friendly enough to do so, but Cam? Cam was probably the quietest boy she knew. What had provoked him to start talking all of a sudden?

Massie smiled a devious smile as she watched the pair crack up about something. Whoever knew that Cam would fancy Claire? Smiling to herself, she walked into the room, clearing her throat. Both of them looked up at her startled.

"Well, I apologize that I had to break up your wonderful chat here though quite frankly, I didn't think you ever had it in you to flirt with a girl," she said to Cam, but looking at both of them. Claire was quite startled and a little red was creeping onto her face, but Cam just looked at her with a shocked face.

"I was not flirting with her! I was just simply being a gentleman and chitchatting!"

His defensive always came out when Massie teased him about girls.

"If you say so," Massie said with a smirk on her face. She let the topic drop, but would definitely remember to annoy Cam about it later.

Sitting down on the coffee table, she turned serious again.

"So. Cam. What brings you here?"

At this, realizing it was somewhat of a private conversation; Claire excused herself saying something about needing to get ready for school.

Massie waited for her to completely disappear up the stairs before she signaled to Cam that he could speak. No one else was home, so it was relatively safe.

"Is there any news from father?" she asked with slight concern. Cam wouldn't have come here for any reason.

"No. It's about this family. I think Derrick is getting a little suspicious about me. The other day, I was meeting an agent in a secret room when I heard someone. Of course I quickly left, but that person followed me for quite a while. Once I turned around for a fleeting second and saw Derrick. I'm not sure yet if he knows it was me he was following, but I'm positive he has his suspicions. So be careful Massie. Don't mess up or everything will be over. This mission seems quite important to father, so do your best to complete it safely." He paused for breath.

Massie took a while to take it in. It wasn't that surprising because after all, Derrick was one of the quickest and smartest agents out there. But it unnerved her slightly. To put it simply, she didn't want to be enemies with him. She didn't want to have to betray him. She wasn't even sure she wanted to complete this mission anymore. But she couldn't give up now. She had come this far already. Nodding, she reassured Cam.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure I'm extra careful."

She didn't want to tell him that she had already told Claire half of her secret. If she did, who knew what he would tell father.

Cam seemed to not suspect anything. "Okay. That's good. I'll be leaving now. Have a job to attend to."

Walking him to the front door, Massie smiled. "And if you get a chance, tell father I'm alright."

He nodded. "Yeah. I will."

And just as he was walking out of the door, he stuck his head back in for a brief second. "And tell Claire I said bye okay?"

Massie rolled her eyes, but agreed. "Of course." Watching her brother stroll down the driveway, she let out a sigh. Why was life so complicated?

* * *

**So there ya guys go! Chapter Eleven! What do you guys think of Clam? Should I continue it? Or just leave their relationship as good friends? **

**I think I'm going to have to switch up the schedule a bit _again_. Yeah, I know, I know. This is like the fourth time. But I really can't manage to write two chapters a week. Sorry! School's been busier than I anticipated. **

**So review please? Pretty please? I didn't get any last time. I enjoy reading through feedback from you guys! :)**

**Bella XOXO **

_**Disclaimed **_


End file.
